Love has no Barriers Cass
by stacequote
Summary: This is a new story from inspired by my special friend and her love this is a twist which i created for them what would be like when they met like this . all is love love has no limits and ii accept that thanks for making write this amazing story love you guys
1. Chapter 1

Summer just got over the only thing I was worried about was my first day at the school .A new year and a new start of the next part of my life. I took a long breath before entering the school premises .As I was entering the school all I was thinking was whats gonna be next everything seemed the same . The same old school lockers same old principal talking rules .But I was eager to know who would be my history teacher because last year our teacher Mrs. Fell left the school. I went to take my time table and what a coincidence my first period was History. I was already late so I had to rush towards the class and when I reached my class I saw a tall, black haired woman standing in front of me. I couldn't speak a word in front of her. So she said with a humble voice, "if you don't mind you can take your place the class is about to start. All that was in my mind was her beautiful voice oh gawd!1 I can't even express myself how it felt. I was stunned so I just sat on my place next to my friend Dina and she was asking me what happened I just said " I don't know".while writing in the board in big letters " MISS ALAMO" she said, " I'm Miss Alamo , You guys can also call me sandra". All that was in my mind was sandra what a beautifull name my eyes were on her I couldn't resist it . she was beautiful indeed i was lost in her , I don't even know when the bell rang and dina shaked me up and I was out of it and I asked ,"WHAT!" she replied, " The bell has already rang the class is over and I guess you hate history." At that point I was thinking for the first time I want to be in the history class like forever , but that was not gonna happen I didn't wanted her to know I was a dick in history . teacher said, " hey guys anything happened do you want me to help you with something." Dina quickly replied, " no Miss Alamo I'm leaving but I guess she needs help". she came closer to me and I stood up from my desk . she asked me,"Is anything wrong dear?"

I struggled but finally words came out from my mouth , " No Miss Alamo ah ah ah I my name is cassie aaaand I'mm sorry for my behaviour."

She replied softly , " Its ok sweetie I have no problem with that"

Those words coming out from her mouth created a feeling inside me that was something new ,something I never felt before .But that feeling was beautiful while walking out of the class I was thinking about that feeling the words were all over my head .even when I reached home all night I was lost in those words and her beauty.

**Hey guys hope youlike my new story as said love you pervy this is for you 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in the morning I realised I was late for school so I got up ,changed quickly and went straight to the school .On my to school I realised my first period was history and I didn't wanted to miss it,I reached my class and I collapsed on the floor breathing hard . I heard a footstep getting closer so I looked up I saw Miss Alamo I thought it was a dream when she picked me up I realised it was not ,

She said kindly, " hello cassie you are just on time for your surprise test"

First of all there was a big explosion in my mind but then her sweet voice made it sweeter but then I didn't wanted to let her know how bad I'm in history its still a mystery for me why I don't like history .

But then what I have to give the test even if its not my choice what a misery ?

Again I lost in the beauty of Miss Alamo what on earth has created such beauty , I put my hands on the table and my face over my palms and was gazing her , and I lost in the dream .

I dreamt of an empty class there was only me and her, I was sitting and my hands on the table , my face on my palm gazing her while she was coming closer to me putting her velvet soft hands over my face feels like butterflies bursting in my stomach . She pulls me closer to her making our bodies collide .

Her lips touching mine I couldn't resist but just kiss her , I kissed her and she kissed me back and I turned the kiss into pretty hardcore and she was giving that back to me creating an atmosphere of orgasms ,

While kissing I noticed her eyes telling me how much she needs me and wants to love me , I broke the kiss and she was shocked she asked me," what happened " and I replied softly, " do you really wanna do this?" she smiled and rolled her hands over my chest and came closer and replied, " I want this more than anything" I smiled and pulled her closer I striped her down and she striped me up . We were on the floor our bare skin touching each other . I was kissing her neck when she bit my nipples and I couldn't resist but moan she smiled when I moaned so she bit me again and started sucking my nipples starting with a slow pace and turning it harder and harder I was moaning harder I couldn't bear it but it was a pleasure and I started sucking hers . I rolled my fingers down her waist while sucking I tingled her lil clitoris making her moan and she said, " you lil fuck ass you are pretty naughty " .

I said, "Yeah ! I'm pretty naughty and I'll give you a load of mine "

Suddenly, I heard someone saying " Cassie Cassie what happened " it was nonetheless Dina I screamed, " WHAT!" Dina replied, " Cool down hey ! what happened "

I replied, " Don't know "

I heard a voice from behind , " Is Everything ok with you cassie "

I looked back it was Miss Alamo standing close to me . I stuttered but I took a deep breath and , " everything is ok miss Alamo"

Miss Alamo replied, " If everything is ok then here's your test sheet and you can take your seat "

I don't know what happened I took my seat I thought to myself it was a dream but it was nice . Now what I had to give the test though I don't know anything so I just took my pencil and ticked randomly.

After the class was over Miss Alamo asked me to stay when everyone was out I went to Miss Alamo and she asked me what happened I said nothing but she didn't believed it so she just told me if she needed any kind of help you can ask me I couldn't say anything but a thank you I went out of the class and there was Dina standing for me , she came to me and asked what happened to you cassie I simply replied to dina I don't anything but right now I want to stay alone so I'm going home.

**This chapter is dedicated to sandra and cassie for there 5 month anniversary which was on 11 november love you guys hope you like it ! and I'm sowwy to post it late **


End file.
